Hurt and Healed Again
by Journal Writer 789
Summary: A Tragety of my character that is based on the song Hurt by Chrisina Agulaera. YYH and YGO Crossover


_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were, but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh, ooh_

_  
_Tasha, Yugi, Joey, and Micki were walking through the hallway of Megadashi High ( Meiou, Domino, and Sarayashiki High School mixed) And Tasha kept spacing out. Yugi wondered what was wrong, after all, it was her Birthday tomorrow. Joey looked at her with his ' I, as the boyfriend is worried about my girl' look.

Hey Tash," He started, " Do you have anything going on tomorrow for your Special Day? I mean, we Can Go out to the moves, or Yueg's house-"

" Joey..." Tasha iterupted. All were stunned. There, almost pouring out of her eyes, tears of sorrow. She hugged Joey with all she had. " Promi-promice me that even if I do anything wrong, you'll always be here..."

" Tasha, what-"

" Please..."

" ... Of course." Suddenly, a red haired, green eyed someone came walking up to them.

" Little sister, I'ts time to go home. Mother is waiting outside the gate." Tasha nodded, hugged Joey once more, and left, following Kurama.

" Tasha, Kurama..." Micki whispered to herself.

_  
I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I wanna call you  
But I know you won't be there_

The next day, Yugi, Joey, Yusuke, and the rest of the two gangs and a few extras from school walked to the Minamono Residence. They rang on the dor bell seven times before someone answered. They all gasped. Tasha stood in the door way wearing a pitch black long sleaved dress that went to her knees. Covering her face was a translucent black veil, covering red, puffy eyes. She was holding lilacs in her hand.

" Oh... Hey guys. Now is not the right time . Can you come back tomorrow or something..." Tasha said as calm as she could. Kurama walked over wearing a black tux with a wine red shirt with a lilac in the tux pocket, and his eyes widened.

" My appologies but Tasha, Grandma wants to see you. I'll see to the gang." Kurama reported to his sister. She nodded and headed in once more after looking back at her friends. Kurama Looked back to them. " Guys, Please follow me to the park and I'll explain everything."

As soon as they were in the park, Kurama sighed. Joey Looked at him. " What is wrong with my girlfriend?" He said so seriously, that all, even Seto, looked at him with pity. Kurama took a deep breath in.

"Well, It has been a tradition in the Minamono familly that when a familly member is... dead, then they wait till the last of his or her children is 16 years of age. Then , they have a gathering to mourn the dead person, and share pain. So a young child's 16th birthday is spent like that. They celebrate it happily the next day. So that is why I ask you all, don't go near my familly till after midnight." All looked down. Poor Tasha. Noone took it more harder than Joey himself.

" Tasha..." He muttered under his breath as Kurama walked back to his own house. __

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  


A few Minutes Later, They saw a cascade of people in black walked out of the Minamono House. They were either crying, depressed, or trying to comfort another. The gang in the park lowerd their heads in respect. Each knew how hard it was to lose someone you love. At the end of the line, was Tasha, Kurama, and their mother. All lost in memories. Especially someone's little girl, who was sobbing like a maniac.

Tasha had many flash backs, mostly as a child. Her favorite was when he took her on a walk every day, and they helped poor and unfortunate people.

_**" Daddy..."**_

_**" Yes sweetheart?" **_

_**" Why do we go around helping these poor people?"**_

_**" Well sweetie, I believe that everyone should be equal in everything and willing to help others. " **_

_**" But why are there poor people in the world? "**_

_**" Well, there are bad people out there who take instead of give. Those people end up to be lonely and hated."**_

_**" But why?"**_

_**" You've asked that alot today. Why what?"**_

_**" Why do you help them?"**_

_**" Well, when I'm gone, I am gone, I want to be remembered as a good man."**_

_**" That's silly. Daddy..."**_

_**" Yes darling?"**_

_**" Your going to stay with me forever... right?"**_

_**" ... Yes my little angel... Yes I am." **_

That was her favorite memory of all time. She still goes out to help unfortunate people so she would be remembered as a good girl. His good little angel. His little girl.

_  
Some days I feel broken inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye  
When it comes to this, oooh  
_

The Group entered their destnation, the graveyard. Ironicly, it was a foggy day today. They all walked through tombstones, flowers long since dead, plaques, and statues of angels to one particular toumb.

Inscribed on this tomb was the words:

**Here Lies Minamono**

**Friend, loyal citizen, hero, husband, and loving father.**

**May he rest in peace.**

**1940-1997**

For some reason, the name was scratched from the tomb. But noone cared.They all got in line to give their final goodbyes to the man they adore. They left flowers, pictures, toys and trophies. They also left a Key to the City that he was awarded with for helping poor. Finally it was Tasha's time to say farewell.

_  
Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

Tasha stared into the hard gray tomb of her favorite man. Tears poured, falling on the presents of respect. She talked as if he was there right in front of her.__

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes  
And see you looking back

" Daddy... I am doing fine. How is Heaven? That's the only place God would send you." She tightened her grip on the lilacs. " Daddy, remember when after we went helping people, we would go to a lilac grove? So far they are my f-favorite. Flower..." She fell on her knees, holding the lilacs to her heart. " Oh Daddy, if only I could Bring you back from the dead. I would... I...I..." She immediately broke down.

Kurama wanted to comfort his young sibling, but his mother held him back. Tasha wiped away her tears. " A-arigato. Well, my dear father... Goodbye..." She hesitated, but after she placed the flowers on the grave, and slowly, walked away. __

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, ohh

She walked out of the dreary graveyard, and saw Joey waiting for her. " Hey." He said in a worried tone. She ran to the blonde teen and embaced him, burrying her face in his chest.

" Joey... You're going to stay with me forever... right?" She asked looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

" Yes my angel, yes I am." She looked up in surprise. In his place, stood her father, for a breif moment, then the image turned back to the man she loved in the present. She smiled and they shared a kiss that would last forever.__

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away  
Ooh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time

" ... So that's how my life has been going..."

" MOMMIE! LET"S GO!!!" Tasha turned to see her now five year old son waving his hands in the air with her husband, Joey. She smiled. She remembered the promice in her mind. In a way, both of them kept their promice. She ran up to them.

" Mommie, what are we going to do now?"

" Well we are going to help poor people."

" ... Mommie?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

" Why do we go around helping these poor people?"

" Well sweetie, I believe that everyone should be equal in everything and willing to help others. "

" But why are there poor people in the world? "

" Well, there are bad people out there who take instead of give. Those people end up to be lonely and hated."

" But why?"

" You've asked that alot today. Why what?"

" Why do you help them?"

" Well, when I'm gone, I am gone, I want to be remembered as a good man."

" That's silly. Daddy..."

" Yes darling?"

" Your going to stay with me forever... right?"

" ... Yes my little angel... Yes I am."__

I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  



End file.
